


Hollow Dreams

by leebee511



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Catatonic, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depersonalization, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hallucinations, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Pandora's Vault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leebee511/pseuds/leebee511
Summary: Emptiness. Pain. Loneliness.That's all Dream felt these days.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 380





	Hollow Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I need more dream angst in my life so I did it myself. :)
> 
> This is my first fic in the dsmp, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also read the tags, just to be careful)

Emptiness. Pain. Loneliness.

That's all Dream felt these days. 

The emptiness was overbearing. It weighed heavy on Dream's shoulders. It filled the air, choking him with its cold hands. It played with his mind, seeping into his brain.

The pain was overwhelming. It filled the cracks that were left after everyone decided to put him in this cell. It weaved itself into his bones. It radiated throughout his body, pulsing with the heavy beat of his heart. 

The loneliness was soul-crushing. It seeped into Dream's joints. Tears flowed down his cheeks, the lost feeling settling into his heart. 

It was all Dream knew at this point. 

He tried fleeing from it. That was what he was good at. Running from his problems. 

It's what he did as a child. It's what he did as a teenager. He even ran from his problems now as an adult. He only knew how to run and fight.

Of course, there was nowhere to run to. Dream was alone, forever. 

Dream tried working through it. He wrote and wrote, filling the journals with stories of the land he created. He wrote about how he tried to keep the peace initially but eventually settled into the villain role. The role Dream was handed without a second thought. He wrote about his friends and how maybe they would find the books one day when he was long gone. 

They probably wouldn't care, though.

He played with his clock. The gentle ticking filling the room. It was unbearable at times. It was a constant noise in his head. He tried to fill the air with other noise. He whistled and hummed. He sang nonsensical tunes. Dream had thrown it into the fire in hopes of seeing Sam one more time. Eventually, Sam had threatened that he would take it away altogether. 

Dream didn't try again after that. 

He punched the walls until his knuckles cracked under pressure until his skin was stained red with the blood. Dream had resorted to kicking the obsidian after that. He banged his head against the walls, loud cracks resounding through the air after each hit. His mind was surrounded by a numbing pain, which was kind of an improvement. 

Dream eventually gave up on that too.

So he screamed. He screamed and yelled. And screamed some more. He screamed louder, more high pitched. He screamed and cried apologies at his friends, who glared at him from the walls of the cell. He laughed maniacally at the shadows staring at him. He yelled at the people in the corners until he couldn't anymore. He cried loudly until his throat was raw, and he couldn't breathe. He laughed until he was reduced to scratchy coughs. Dream couldn't yell anymore. He couldn't talk to himself anymore. 

He didn't want to admit that there were no more tears left to cry. No more laughs. 

There was nothing left in Dream. 

Dream was hollow. 

He was nothing.

He sat, and he stared. He stared at the crying obsidian. He stared at the lava. He stared at the food that was piling up in the corner. He stared at his bloody broken hands, stained with crimes he wished he hadn't committed. He stared at the shadows. He stared until he had seen it all. Even then, he still watched with tired eyes. 

He had nothing better to do besides talking to the visions of the people from outside. But they weren't real. He didn't deserve to have visitors. He didn't deserve to have forgiveness. He didn't deserve anything anymore. 

He deserved to sit in his cell and rot. So he did. 

Dream no longer felt empty. Dream no longer felt pain. Dream no longer felt lonely. 

Dream was just there. He was hollow. 

* * *  
Days. 

Nothing. 

Weeks. 

Nothing.  
  
Months. 

Nothing. 

Years. 

Nothing. 

Dream was no longer anything. 

He was not there. 

He was not anywhere. 

Dream was hollow. 

Dream was nothing. 

"Dream was killed by...

Absolutely nothing."

* * * 

The door to the Community House burst open. Sam shoved his gas mask off his face, his face painted in worry. The rest of the SMP had already gathered there, a wide range of emotions crossing their faces. Sam raised his clenched fist. They all crowded around as he opened his gloved hand. 

A single withered rose. 

The silence in the room was heavy, everyone staring at the flower. 

"Something's wrong with Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: lee-bee511
> 
> Youtube: leebee511


End file.
